1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new lubricating oil additives, processes for preparing them, and lubricating oil additive concentrates and lubricating oil compositions containing these additives. More particularly, this invention relates to oil-soluble Group I or Group II metal or lead hydrocarbyl ethylsulfonates.
Lubricating oil compositions, particularly for use in internal combustion engines, perform many functions besides simply lubricating relatively moving parts. Modern, highly compounded lubricating oil compositions provide anti-wear, anti-oxidant, extreme-pressure and anti-rust protection and maintain the cleanliness of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixon et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,468, teach reacting an olefin polymer, preferably having a molecular weight of 500 to 3000, with chlorosulfonic acid and then forming the metal salt.
Knowles et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,161, teach stabilization by the heating to 110.degree. to 300.degree. C of arylalkane sulfonates of the formula R.sub.1 --(SO.sub.2 --0--R.sub.2)x. The sulfonates are prepared from a saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon which has been reacted with: (1) chlorine and sulfur dioxide; and (2) a phenol. R.sub.1 is an aliphatic radical derived from a petroleum hydrocarbon containing saturated branched-chain hydrocarbons, preferably of from 6 to 24 carbon atoms. These compounds are proposed for use as plasticizers and functional fluids.
Distler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,948, teaches preparing vinylsulfonates of aromatic hydroxy compounds by reacting carbyl sulfate with an aromatic hydroxy compound in an aqueous alkaline medium at a pH between 7.5 and 11.5 to yield an aryl vinylsulfonate. Suitable aromatic hydroxy compounds include ortho- and para-chlorophenol. Carbyl sulfate is prepared from the reaction of ethylene with sulfur trioxide or oleum.
Klass et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,639, state that carbyl sulfate has been known since 1836 and teach that it may be prepared by reacting ethylene with sulfur trioxide at a 1:2 mol ratio either in solution or in the vapor phase, usually at room temperature or lower to avoid charring.
Friedrichsen and Distler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,249, disclose aryl esters of unsaturated sulfonic acids prepared by reacting an olefin containing at least 1 methyl and/or methylene group adjacent to the double bond linkage with an aryl vinylsulfonate at temperatures between 100.degree.-300.degree. C. Suitable olefins contain between 3 and 20 carbon atoms. These compounds are proposed for use as plasticizers and textile auxiliaries.
British Pat. No. 1,246,545 teaches a sulfonated olefin prepared by halogenating an olefin, dehydrohalogenating to a conjugated diene, sulfonating by conventional methods and, optionally, neutralizing with an alkaline earth metal.